Todo el mundo merece un final feliz
by tout n'est pas comme il semble
Summary: Los Vulturies deciden no matar a Bree a cambio de algo, y Bree consigue tener la segunda vida que siempre deseó, incluso algo con lo que ella no contaba volver a sentir.


**ESTOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

Hola, tengo que decir que esta historia se me ocurrió mientras terminaba de leer el libro de la segunda vida de Bree Tanner, me pareció tan injusto y triste el final de Bree, que decidí hacer una historia con final feliz. ¡Espero que os guste!

Bree POV

[…]

Me lo mire de reojo i pensé: _Gracias._

_-_Felix? – dijo Jane, lentamente.

-Espera – Dijo el lector de mentes.

Se giro hacia Carlisle y, rápidamente, le explico:

-Podemos explicarle las reglas a la joven. No parece que no quiera aprender. No sabía lo que se hacía.

-Por supuesto –Exclamo Carlisle, contento. Carlisle mirándose a Jane–Estamos preparados para responsabilizarnos de Bree.

[…]

-No hacemos excepciones –Les dijo jane, divertida- ni damos segundas oportunidades. No es bueno para nuestra reputación.

(HASTA AQUÍ ES UN FRAGMENTO DEL LIBRO, AHORA CONTINUO LA HISTORIA COMO ME HABRIA GUSTADO QUE ACABARA).

-Nunca se ha puesto al descubierto, es muy prudente, y tampoco ha participado en esta batalla. –Dijo el lector de mentes.

-De eso no puedes estar seguro –Le dijo Jane, bastante irritada.

-Recuerda que leo mentes no se me puede engañar. –dijo muy seguro el lector de mentes, pero tranquilo, como intentando que la niña demonio no se irritase.

-Muy bien, -Dijo mientras se giraba hacia mí, que todavía estaba sentada en el suelo bastante cerca de la hoguera.

-¿Cazas humanos? –Me pregunto de manera fría, seca, intimidante. Asentí con la cabeza, y entonces sentí el mismo dolor de antes, lo que me hizo doblarme hacia delante, y gemir un poco. –No te oigo. –Me dijo con burla.

-Sí, -Dije intentando que la voz saliese de mi garganta pero costaba horrores. De golpe y porrazo el dolor se fue, pero yo me quede doblada recuperando el aliento.

-Está bien, mírame –ordeno, -Y dime que hacíais con los cadáveres. –Dijo con la misma voz que antes.

Con esfuerzo la mire y dije. –Salíamos en grupos que elegía Riley, normalmente yo me separaba de mi grupo, buscaba gente despreciable, que bajo mi criterio no merecían vivir, o simplemente nadie los echaría en falta, y después los quemaba o los enteraba. Si salía de caza con Diego –Dije un poco más bajo su nombre, y me insulte a mí misma, por haberme dejado al descubierto. -Normalmente los enterábamos en el mar, cuando llegábamos al fondo, sitio donde los humanos dudo que viesen nada, escondíamos los cadáveres debajo de rocas.

-No tenéis de que preocuparos, todo lo que ha dicho lo he visto en su mente, aun siendo una neófita, sabe contralarse bastante bien. Nos aremos cargo de ella.

Jane se lo pensó un momento y después sonrió de manera macabra, bajo mi punto de vista -de acuerdo – dijo tranquilamente –Aremos lo siguiente, ella estará con vosotros hasta que convirtáis a la humana, cuando la convirtáis, ella se va –Me dijo mientras me miraba, -Soy un clan demasiado grande. –Dijo con una sonrisa. –Lo tomáis o la matamos. ¿Qué elegís?

-Está bien –Dijo Carlisle, -que sea así. Dale recuerdos de nuestra parte a Aro.

-Estupendo, -Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse. Los otros tres le siguieron. En apenas unos segundos desaparecieron de nuestra vista.

-¿Qué te parece si vienes a nuestra casa, y nos cuentas tu historia? –Me pregunto Carlisle.

-Claro, -Dije asintiendo con la cabeza enérgicamente, -Es lo mínimo, muchas gracias por todo.

-De nada cariño, -Me dijo Esme mientras se me acercaba, y me cogía del brazo, lo que me sorprendió, y me tenso de golpe, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenia tanto contacto con nadie, aparte de Diego. Y al parecer ella lo noto, porque retiro rápidamente el brazo, -Lo siento no quería incomodarte. –Dijo con tristeza.

-No, no, es solo que bueno hace mucho tiempo que no tenía tanto contacto, solo eso, disculpa, -le dije mientras estiraba mí brazo con una sonrisa tímida.

-Oh no te preocupes cariño, ¿Cuántos años tienes? –Me pregunto amistosa mientras empezábamos a correr en dirección a su casa, supongo.

-Unos cuatro meses de vampiro, más o menos-le respondí.

-Y de humana, cuando te convirtieron ¿Cuántos años tenías? –me pregunto. Estaba segura que esta conversación la estaba escuchando todo el clan, y en cierta manera mejor, menos que explicar después, no me gustaba mucho tener que ser el centro de atención.

-No lo recuerdo bien, seguro 15, pero no sé si cumplí los 16 o no, no lo recuerdo, es un poco frustrante. –Dije mientras suspiraba.

-No te preocupes cariño, -Me dijo Esme mientras me sonreía de manera cariñosa, y me acariciaba el brazo – ¿de dónde eras antes de transformarte?

-De Seattle, -dije de manera bastante seca, no tenía ganas de recordar mi vida humana, suspire.

-Comprendo, -Me dijo mirándome interesada, -Ya estamos llegando, ¿la ves? –Me pregunto.

-Sí, vaya es preciosa, -No mentía en absoluto era enorme. Esme me respondió con una sonrisa.

Estaba sentada en una de las dos butacas del salón de los Cullen. El chico del pelo corto negro, y muy musculoso estaba sentado en la otra butaca, con la vampira rubia encima de él, al lado del sofá de pie estaba el lector de mentes y el chico que tenía muchas marcas de combate en el sofá largo, y sentados estaban Esme, Carlisle, la humana y la vampira del pelo negro despeinado, que vestía realmente bien, si duda lo que más me gustaba de su vestimenta eran los zapatos. El vampiro lector de mentes se rio suavemente, intentando ser disimulado.

-¿Que es tan gracioso? –Pregunto frustrado el grandullón.

El lector de mentes me miro y dijo:

-En primer lugar no me llamo lector de mentes, me llamo Edward, y segundo lugar di que es lo que has pensado de Alice. –Dijo con una sonrisita.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿Quién de las tres era Alice?, y que era lo que había dicho de ella que al lector de me, quiero decir Edward, le hacía gracia.

-Tienes razón, discúlpanos, ella es Bella-Dijo señalando a la humana, -ella es Rosalie,-dijo señalando a la vampira rubia, -Y ella es Alice –dijo señalando a la vampira que me encantaba como vestía, pensé y Edward, volvió a reír. –lo siento, es solo que te arrepentirás de pensar eso de Alice, cuando te lleve de compras.

-¿Qué piensa de mí? –Dijo preguntándole a Edward.

-Piensa que le encanta como vistes, sobre todo los zapatos -Dijo Edward mientras reía.

-Edward, Alice –les llamo la atención Esme, -No hablen como si no estuviera presente Bree. -dijo regañándoles. Lo cual me resulto tremendamente curioso parecía una familia de verdad.

-Lo siento Bree –Dijo Alice, -pero a que me perdonas, -dijo mientras se levantaba y venia hacia mí con cara de cordero degollado, lo cual me hizo reír con ganas, -vaya, -dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido – nunca nadie se había reído de mi carita.

-Ya era hora de que alguien no le hiciera efecto era carita –Dijo el musculoso riéndose a carcajadas.

-Bueno da igual -dijo Alice –Para que me perdones mañana nos vamos de compras. –Dijo contenta.

-Oh, no, no, no –Dije mientras negaba con la cabeza, -No tengo nada de dinero, otro día ¿vale? –Le dije mientras sonreía.

-oh, no te preocupes por eso yo tengo dinero de sobra, será genial, tendremos que comprarte mucha ropa, solo tienes esa muda y en cuanto te la quites la quemo –Dijo toda convencida, lo que me hizo reír.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya hablareis de eso después, porque no nos explicas tu historia querida –Me pregunto Carlisle.

Había acabado de contar mi historia, y estaba mirando un jaro encima de la mesa, mientras me retorcía las manos.

-Vaya, es increíble que hayas llevado lo de ser neófita tan bien –me dijo Carlisle.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros.

-Mañana nos vamos de compras –Dijo de repente Alice sonriendo ampliamente y cuando fui a replicar, me dijo: -Lo he visto.

En este momento Bella caminaba hacia el altar de la mano de su padre, donde Edward la estaba esperando. El cura empezó a hablar y cuando estaba por finalizar empecé a retirarme, en cuando estaba por abandonar el claro, escuche el segundo _sí, quiero_.

Llegue a la mansión Cullen y deje una carta a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia, y mi número de teléfono, que me fuera no quería decir que no quisiese estar con la familia Cullen nunca más o no quería que estuviésemos en contacto. El plazo había acabado, no del todo porque Bella no era vampiro todavía, pero faltaba poco, y prefería despedirme de la familia así y ahora. No me gustaban las despedidas, era demasiado sentimental. Había decidido ir en busca de Fred, sería difícil, pero no descartaba encontrarlo, tenía toda la eternidad por delante, por no decir que nunca imagine que lo echaría tanto en falta, con el me sentía tan protegida. Me cambie de ropa, y guarde en una maleta de mano lo básico. Salí de la mansión Cullen, me subí en mi coche, un mini, me encantaba, regalo de la familia Cullen. Arranque, mientras veía como la casa Cullen, se quedaba atrás.

Estábamos Fred y yo dando una vuelta por el bosque. Encontré a Fred después de buscar bastante poco, comparado con lo que yo pensé que me costaría encontrarlo. Después de abandonar Forks, viaje a Vancouver, y preguntar prácticamente a todo el mundo si lo había visto, por casualidad encontré una niña de un orfanato, que decía que un hombre como el que yo describía le había dado dinero, le pregunte si sabia hacia donde se había ido, la niña me dijo que le había dicho Fred _"que estaba esperando a una amiga, pero que al parecer no vendría, y que entonces se iría a su paraíso personal"._ Al decir lo del paraíso personal, me acorde de una vez que dijo que su paraíso personal era Hawái, que le encantaba la playa, y el agua cristalina, así que me pregunte donde podía encontrarlo, ya que en Hawái siempre había sol, tendría que ser un sitio que no estuviese transitado, por lo cual me mude a Hawái, solo lo buscaba de noche, hasta que una noche, mientras nadaba en el mar, me fui bastante lejos y vi a lo lejos una pequeña isla, pequeñita, que ni siquiera salía en el mapa, fui a dar una vuelta por la isla y lo encontré, por pura casualidad, des de entonces ha pasado más o menos un mes. Después nos mudemos a Rusia los dos juntos.

Ahora estábamos dando una vuelta por la montaña, Fred se había pasado a mi dieta o al menos lo intentaba, le estaba costando, pero yo no le presionaba, solo intentaba ayudarlo y sobretodo apoyarlo, pero ahora no estábamos de caza, estábamos dando un paseo tranquilamente, realmente lo quería un montón, éramos como hermanos, o eso decía él, suspire, menos mal que no éramos hermanos de sangre, porque había muchas veces que mi cuerpo y mi mente me traicionaban, pero siempre había sabido ser disimulada. Y entonces notemos la presencia de dos vampiros, y nos escondimos, demasiado cerca para mi gusto, ya que como estábamos detrás del tronco de un árbol, estábamos bastante pegados para que no se nos viese, pasaron cerca, pero no se percataron de nosotros lo que me sorprendió fue la conversación que llevaban.

-Ya ves al parecer le han declarado la guerra a lo Vulturies, se ve que antes eran amigos.-Dijo uno, el que era rubio, alto y más bien delgado.

-Los Cullen están buscando gente para su ejército, se ve que se le han juntado los enemigos potenciales de los Vulturies. Se va armar una buena. –Dijo el otro, este era bajito, con el pelo por los hombros, y vestido todo entero de negro.

-No lo sé, son ganas de meterse en problemas. –Dijo el primero.

No podía creérmelo, de verdad hablaban de los Cullen que yo conocía, no me lo podía creer, ahora me tiraba de los pelos, por no haber pensando en el móvil que llevaba en el bolsillo antes de tirarme al agua en Hawái, no podía comunicarme con ellos, maldita sea.

-Me voy a Forks –Le dije a Fred.

-¿Cómo que te vas? , ¿Y yo qué? –Me dijo divertido, para después ponerse serio –Que juremos Bree, que no nos separaríamos más, te vas a Forks, pues ala nos vamos a Forks, pero Bree, juntos –Me dijo, no pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo, lo quería tanto.

-Anda vamos a hacer las maletas, -Me dijo cuando me dejo en el suelo, después de darme vueltas en el aire mientras reíamos.

Acabábamos de llegar a la casa Cullen y no había nadie, esto no me gustaba no quería llegar otra vez tarde, corrimos a velocidad vampírica hasta el claro de la ultima vez, y los empecé a divisar a lo lejos.

-Vampiros –oí a alguien gritar.

-¡No!, es Bree y un vampiro que va con ella, que nadie ataque –Dijo la voz de Edward chillando, Fred me puso detrás de él y entremos en el claro y habían bastantes vampiros, yo me dirigí rápidamente hasta Carlisle y Esme, los abrace y le dije:

-Este es Fred –Les presente en general, -Fred, estos son Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, como es eso de que les habéis declarado la guerra a los Vulturies?

-No hemos declarado la guerra a nadie, ellos nos quieren quitar del mapa, -Mire todos los vampiros, y Carlisle pareció entender, -Es una manera para que paren y nos escuchen, si los Vulturies, nos atacan ellos pueden irse, y sin rencor.

-¿Por qué os atacan? –Le pregunte sin entender el motivo. Carlisle no contesto solo me señalo en con la cabeza en una dirección, miré, y mi boca se abrió, dios, era una niña inmortal. De manera rápida mire a Carlisle sorprendida.

-No es una niña inmortal, -Dijo adivinando mis pensamientos- es la hija de Edward y Bella, Bella se quedo embarazada de Edward durante el viaje de novios.

Yo no podía articular palabra, dios, me gire hacia Fred.

-Vete si quieres, -Le dije –No es tu batalla para nada, yo me quedo, les debo la vida. –Le sonreí, y puse mis manos en sus mejillas, me acerque a él, me arme de valor y le susurré, -Te quiero, eres de lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, en mis dos vidas –le dije con una sonrisa. Los vampiros allí presente se empezaron a poner en posición, no tardarían mucho en llegar. Empecé a dejar caer mis manos, cuando él me las cogió, y dijo.

-Empiezo a pensar que te quieres librar de mí, -Me dijo con una sonrisa, y entonces para mí gran sorpresa, me empujo hacia el de manera, que mis manos quedaron en su pecho, con una mano me rodeo la cintura, y la otra fue hacia mi nuca, -Dime si quieres que pare, -Dijo mientras se acercaba hacia mí, oh dios mío, ¡me iba a besar!, no pensaba pararlo, ¡ni pensarlo!, llevaba tiempo con ganas de probar sus labios, pero como decía que éramos como herma- Edward interrumpió nuestra burbuja de golpe, diciendo.

-Les empiezo a oír los pensamientos están muy cerca –Dijo serio mientras se ponía delante de Bella y su hija.

Fred rápidamente me coloco detrás de él, protegiéndome, y me sentí como siempre que estaba con el querida, protegida, alargue mi mano y tome la suya, entrelazando los dedos.

Los Vulturies entraron en el claro […] (esta parte es igual que la del libro, me gusta mucho esta parte así que no voy a distorsionarla, las fans de verdad estoy segura que recordareis este fragmento).

Vi como los Vulturies se marchaban tal y como habían llegado, solo que esta vez un tanto enfadados. Gracias a Alice esto ha acabado bien, si no hubiese llegado Alice no estaba muy segura de que abríamos acabado vivos.

Suspire aliviada, dios, que tensión, Fred se giro hacia mí me rodeo la cintura con el brazo que tenia libre, ya que nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y el beso mi frente, mientras me apretaba hacia él.

Carlisle, Esme estaban agradeciendo a todos los vampiros y a los lobos el habernos apoyado. Cuando acabaron volvimos hacia la misión, estuvimos hablando toda la noche de cosas triviales y como nos había ido a todos des del día que me fui. La conversación también se centro mucho en Fred. Nos ofrecieron quedarnos, pero decidimos quedarnos tan solo este fin de semana y después nos iríamos.

Estábamos paseando por la ciudad de Seattle, donde empezó todo, cuando Fred me dijo esperase un momento, y desapareció, así que me senté en un banco que estaba en un parque cerca, estaba debajo de un árbol enorme, con flores alrededor, era precioso así que me senté a esperarle, de golpe alguien me tapo los ojos me alarme, y cuando iba a atacar a aquel que me tapo los ojos, me hablo:

-Tranquila, soy yo, no te preocupes, no me arranques ninguna extremidad. –Me dijo con voz divertida, -Cuando yo te diga abre los ojos ¿vale?, -asentí con la cabeza. –Vale, ábrelos.

Abrí los ojos y lo vi sentado a mi lado con una sonrisa deslumbrante, si era hermoso de por si, ahora a la luz de la luna era deslumbrante.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Le pregunte intentando evitar que notase que me había quedado un tanto embobada mirándole.

El solo me miro y me dijo –Disfruta, -Mientras me señalaba el cielo con la cabeza, yo mire al cielo sin entender el porqué me decía eso, y entonces en el cielo, empezaron a verse fuegos artificiales, de todos los colores, de todas las formas, estaba emocionada –Una vez –Me dijo en un susurro en el oído mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos las cintura por detrás.-Me dijiste que lo que siempre te abría gustado ver era los fuegos artificiales, de los que hablaban los cuentos que te contaba tu madre, pero que por las circunstancias de tu vida nunca avías podido verlos, ahora ya no podrás decirlo, disfrútalo –Me repitió mientras besaba mi mejilla.

Cuando acabaron los fuegos me gire entrelazando mis manos con las de él y le dije:

-A sido maravilloso Fred, de verdad, -Le dije des de el alma, nunca nadie había hecho nada parecido por mí, su fuese humana estaría llorando.

-Nada es suficiente para ti, Bree, se que quizás esto te sorprenda pero tienes que prometerme que pase lo que pase, seguirás siendo mi amiga, promételo –Me dijo.

-Por supuesto Fred, no lo dudes nunca, eso jamás cambiara, lo prometo –Le dije mientras apretaba nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Está bien, veras Bree des de que Riley te convirtió, y te trajo con nosotros me pareciste diferente, tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan dulce, no sé, se puede decir que me enamoraste des de que te vi –Abrí la boca sorprendida, pero me hizo callar con un movimiento de mano –después empezaste a ocultarte detrás mío, lo que todavía me gusto más, después empezaste a dejar los libros al lado mío, aunque yo no te decía nada nunca, tu siempre los dejaba, y en cierta manera pensabas en mí, lo que me hacía pensar que no le era indiferente a todo el mundo, -volví a intentar abrir la boca, pero me volvió a callar con un gesto de mano- con el paso del tiempo cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ti, al principio pensé que era algo pasajero, porque sentía la necesidad de protegerte, pero cuando te estuve esperando en Vancouver, y no llegaste, me dolió tanto, pensé otra vez que sería algo pasajero, que se pasaría, pero no sé paso, los días pasaban y te recordaba cada día, en cada momento, y cuando llegaste y me sonreíste y dijiste te he estado buscando, creí que mi muerto corazón había comenzado a latir de nuevo. Te quiero Bree, te quiero, se que quizás tu no sientas –No le deje acabar la frase le bese, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo, de que supiese que le quería, que yo también había estado pensando en el todos los días. Me respondió con intensidad el beso, después de ese beso vino otro, y otro, y otro…

Y espero de todo corazón que lo de Fred y yo no se acabe nunca, ni los besos, ni las caricias, ni las miradas, ni los susurros, nada, **absolutamente nada**.

**ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER QUE OS HA PARECIDO LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO.**

**CUIDAROS MUCHO,**

_**Sanddra! :)**_


End file.
